


Day 6

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Robron Prison Release Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Snapchat, almost a blow job, drunk boys, happy sleepy hungover boys, smexy a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Haley made the best gif set ever and so I was inspired





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks again to bluewinseverytime for my fantastic edit.*smooshes you*

Aaron can barely stand up and yet he is trying to talk Robert into blowing him in the club toilets.

The music hurts Robert’s ears and he feels every one of his years. He knows he’s had one too many wines when he finds himself considering Aaron’s request.

Nope, time to go back to their hotel. Robert’s past exhibitionist habits fly out the window with the idea of anyone else getting to see his husband in the throes of passion. It’s a sight to see certainly, but it belongs to Robert’s eyes only, he doesn’t want to share it with anyone else.

“Hotel,” Robert yells over the throb of bass and Aaron pulls a face of disappointment. “I’ll make it worth your while,” he adds and Aaron must hear his tone or something because he smiles and nods, leads the way from the club, out into the street.

***

The walk back to their hotel sobered them both up a bit, however, it did nothing to stop either of them from wanting one another. The only thing that had changed was Aaron had decided he’d rather suck Robert’s cock.

“Take off your pants,” he ordered as he clumsily pushed Robert back onto the bed.

Robert did as asked and then grabbed Aaron’s head when he was in reach and slammed their lips together. Teeth clinking, lips biting, the kiss was rough and fast and Robert chased Aaron’s tongue with his own. The metallic taste of blood a wash to the senses.

Aaron shoved at Robert’s shoulders forcing him back against the bed. His hand stroking down Robert’s chest and circling his hard cock. “This is mine,” he said bringing his lips to the head, his tongue dipping into the tiny slit there.

Robert let out an embarrassing noise that wasn’t a denial. Every part of him belonged to Aaron.

***

Someone was playing music loud, Robert could feel the bass painfully thumping in his head. Everything hurt. Nope, it wasn’t music Aaron was snoring loudly, too loudly. Robert reached out and nudged his husband until he stopped.

He felt hot and sticky and he just knew that opening his eyes was going to be a bad mistake. White light stabbed through his cornea, blinding him for a few seconds. Oh, god. It was so wrong that a fluffy, hungover Aaron was as beautiful as he was, and yet looking into Aaron’s eyes as they squinted back at him bloodshot and watering, filled Robert with so much damn love, he didn’t know what to do with it all.

“Hey,” he croaked out and tried for a smile but knew it came out more like a grimace.

“Hey,” Aaron replied with a wince. “I think I drank all the alcohol last night.”

“Do you remember anything?” Robert asked, wondering how they got back to the hotel. He had a vague memory of Aaron’s lips wrapped around his cock. “Please tell me we made it back here before you blew me.”

“I blew you?” Aaron joked but quickly backtracked when a horrified looked passed across Robert’s face. “Sadly, I woke up a couple of hours ago, with my pants around my knees and my face in your crotch. Pretty sure we both passed out before things got too interesting.”

“I think there’s a lesson in there somewhere,” Robert suggested stroking his fingers along Aaron’s jaw.

Aaron pulled Robert’s hand from his face and linked their fingers together. “No more poolside day drinking before clubbing?” Aaron guessed with a small smile.

“I was thinking that Ibiza kills our sex life but yeah, the poolside drinking probably not our best decision,” Robert replied giving Aaron’s hand a little squeeze. “I want to kiss you but I’m pretty sure something died in my mouth.”

“We are not this old and sad. All we need is a shower and some food and we’ll be good to go again,” Aaron said leaning forward to press a kiss on Robert’s forehead.

“You mean to fuck, right? Not more clubbing because I had fun, I did but I am so ready just to be alone with you,” Robert said not really wanting to move anytime soon.

“Yeah, you can fuck me, then I’ll make love to you and then we’ll switch just so it doesn’t get old.  You know, I’d be offended that you passed out during what I’m sure were some of my best moves but I passed out too so…” Aaron shrugged. “Robert, I don’t actually want to move can we just go back to sleep?”

“God, yes please and then we’ll enact your plan. No alcohol, though, okay?” Robert said kissing Aaron’s hand and tucked it under his chin still wrapped in his own.

“I’m pretty sure we drank it all anyway.  I should tell you, your phone went off before apparently, we might have made a bunch of Snapchat’s and sent them to people. Vic seems to think they were cute and well, Adam may have mocked us. It’s what woke me earlier your phone going off with their responses,” Aaron said looking a little peaked.

“I actually do remember sending one of your butt to Vic and I think Bob. I want to say I’m never going to drink again but your mum owns a pub so we both know that it would be a lie. I’m just going to blame Ibiza and say I love you, let chalk the whole thing up to misadventure and have a nap,” Robert suggested.

“I love you too and I am going to say no more drinking, at least for the rest of the trip,” Aaron replied moving closer till their bodies we lined up together.

***

“I got another one,” Vic called out.

“Yeah, what are they doing now?” Adam asked coming from the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

“Well, they’re both wearing dresses and Aaron is singing Britney Spears,” Vic said grinning from her spot in the centre of their bed. ‘He’s actually not doing a bad job.”

“Thank god for SnapChatSaver,” Adam said laughing his way back to the bathroom.

“I know, right? Do you think Robert would be really mad if I made a video compilation of them for their anniversary party?” Vic called out only getting laughter in response to her question. “He’ll get over it,” she said saving the latest video.

 


End file.
